harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Phoenix
The Order of the Phoenix was a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The original Order was created in 1970, after Voldemort returned to England from abroad and started his campaign to take over the Ministry of Magic and persecute Muggle-borns. The Order worked with the Ministry to oppose the Dark Lord and his followers, and played a crucial role in the First Wizarding War. Victory came in 1981 at the cost of many of their members. The Order disbanded, but was reconvened in 1995 after Harry Potter informed Dumbledore of Lord Voldemort's return. The Ministry refused to admit that the Dark Lord had returned, thus the Order alone worked to protect Harry Potter and the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. After a battle occurred there in 1996 between the Order and the Death Eaters, the Ministry admitted the truth. However, the next year would see the Order losing their leader and the Ministry being conquered by Voldemort. The Order remained an underground resistance, trying to protect Muggles and broadcast the truth during the worst days of the Second Wizarding War. They answered the call to arms by Dumbledore's Army on May 2nd, 1998, fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters for the final time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Battle of Hogwarts ended with Voldemort's death and a decisive victory for the Order and their allies. History Founding and First Wizarding War , James Potter, Lily Potter and Remus Lupin.]] Origin The Order of the Phoenix was founded by Albus Dumbledore during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power in the 1970s. Dumbledore formed the Order to combat Voldemort's increasing threat and power. Aurors from the Ministry of Magic also joined the Order to participate in more secretive, sudden assaults aimed to crush the Dark Rebellion. Dumbledore created a method of communication among Order members by inventing a way to make Patronuses speak. Although the Death Eaters had originally been attacking mostly Muggles and Muggle-borns to spread terror, they soon turned to attacking "blood traitors" such as Order members as well. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed by a group of five Death Eaters led by Antonin Dolohov. Caradoc Dearborn disappeared, the Bones family was almost decimated, Benjy Fenwick was brutally murdered, and Marlene McKinnon and her family were killed by Death Eaters, including Travers. Even as the Order suffered great losses, they continued to fight, and four of their members — James and Lily Potter, and Frank and Alice Longbottom — defied Voldemort himself three times.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix The Prophecy is murdered by Lord Voldemort, one of Voldemorts biggest mistakes.]] This defiance made the two couples and their infant sons Harry and Neville targets of a prophecy concerning a person with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. Death Eater Severus Snape heard part of the prophecy and reported it to Voldemort, who believed it referred to Harry Potter. His decision to hunt down the Potters, who were in hiding under the Fidelius Charm, caused Snape to switch sides, since he had always been in love with Lily Potter.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows It was not enough to save them, however; the Potters' Secret-Keeper Peter Pettigrew betrayed them, and Voldemort came to their home in Godric's Hollow on October 31, 1981. He summarily killed James, but offered Lily a chance to live, as requested by Snape. She refused, begging for her son's life, and Voldemort used the Killing Curse against her and then on Harry. Because Lily had willingly sacrificed herself out of love for her son, Harry was protected, and the curse backfired. Because Voldemort had made Horcruxes, he did not die, but he lost physical form. He also inadvertently made Harry himself a Horcrux, as a piece of his soul embedded itself into a scar on Harry's forehead. Pettigrew fled the scene and faked his own death by hiding in his Animagus form, and Sirius Black was blamed for his crimes, and thrown into Azkaban without a trial''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Disbandment trials in 1981.]] The First Wizarding War ended with a victory for the Order and the Ministry, but the Death Eaters were still a danger. Four of them — the Lestrange brothers; Rabastan and Rodolphus, Rodolphus' wife Bellatrix, and Barty Crouch Jr — attacked the Longbottoms shortly after their master's defeat. Alice and Frank were driven insane by the Cruciatus Curse. The Death Eaters and many of their comrades were caught and sentenced to Azkaban, some of them turned in by Igor Karkaroff, who was released in exchange for information. Others, such as Lucius Malfoy, managed to avoid prison by claiming to have only served Voldemort under the Imperius Curse, though Order members were sceptical of such claims.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, who had turned spy for the Order "at great personal risk" prior to Voldemort's fall, suspected that Voldemort would return, and they determined that Harry Potter had to be protected. However, the war was over, and the Order was disbanded. The Order reconvenes .]] On June 24, 1995, Lord Voldemort returned to power. His servant Barty Crouch Jr, in disguise as Alastor Moody, had manipulated the Goblet of Fire in order to make Harry Potter into a Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. When Harry and fellow Champion Cedric Diggory touched the Triwizard Cup, not knowing that it had been made a Portkey, they were transported to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric and then performed a ritual to resurrect Voldemort, who then called his Death Eaters to him. Harry managed to escape and inform Albus Dumbledore of the Dark Lord's return. Within an hour, the old Order members had been informed. Dumbledore sent Sirius Black who was still wanted by the Ministry in his Animagus form of a dog to alert key members such as Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Remus Lupin to the new threat. Upon its reconstruction, the Order set up headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place, London — Sirius's family home. The house was protected with the Fidelius Charm, with Dumbledore as Secret-Keeper. Members of the order were assigned by Dumbledore to protect Harry Potter and for guard duty. Harry and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger also assisted the Order, though were not official members because they were underage. Ministry relations '' article questioning Dumbledore's sanity for claiming Voldemort had returned.]] Although Dumbledore and the original members of the Order accepted the return of Lord Voldemort, members of the Ministry of Magic, including Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, were not convinced. Fudge preferred to believe that Dumbledore was spreading rumours in an attempt to undercut his authority as Minister. Years earlier, there had been widespread support for Dumbledore to take the position, although he declined, choosing instead to remain at Hogwarts. In his early years as Minister, Fudge was constantly bombarding Dumbledore, frantically seeking advice. These actions sowed the seeds of paranoia in Fudge, as he feared Dumbledore would usurp his power. He also accused Dumbledore of "going senile in his old years", and that he was clearly mistaken about Voldemort's return. However, some Aurors in the Ministry, such as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, came to believe Dumbledore and joined the Order in secret. Under the Ministry's influence, the Daily Prophet portrayed Dumbledore and Harry as either liars or nutters, thus many members of the public did not believe in Voldemort's return either. The Order was forced to exist underground and certain members were unable to even greet one another in public for fear of exposing their allegiances. Voldemort and his Death Eaters took advantage of the Ministry's folly, conducting their business in secret for a year. Among their goals was to obtain a record of the prophecy concerning Voldemort and Harry, which was kept in the Department of Mysteries. The Order kept guard of the area, but were hampered by the Ministry's lack of cooperation. in the Department of Mysteries.]] Voldemort eventually managed to lure Harry there, along with five members of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation Harry, Hermione, and Ron founded at Hogwarts in response to Ministry employee Dolores Umbridge refusing to teach students practical Defence Against the Dark Arts. The group of teenagers was ambushed by twelve Death Eaters. The Order became aware of this through Severus Snape, and Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt raced to the Ministry to battle the Death Eaters. They managed to save the students, and the prophecy was destroyed, but Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Albus Dumbledore helped round up the other Death Eaters, called the Aurors, and then dueled Voldemort in defence of Harry. Several Ministry personnel, including Minister Fudge, entered the Ministry Atrium at the end of this duel, thus seeing Voldemort for themselves. Voldemort Disapparated, but Fudge was forced to admit that Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been right. He was soon replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Second Wizarding War Guarding Hogwarts over Hogwarts during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower.]] The battle marked the official beginnining of the Second Wizarding War. Although Scrimgeour was a more proactive Minister than Fudge had been, he proved to be suspicious of the Order and of Dumbledore as well. He tried to convince Harry Potter to ally himself with the Ministry to boost public morale, but Harry was disgusted by Scrimgeour's high-handed methods and declared his loyalty to Dumbledore and the Order. Over the course of the school year, Dumbledore taught Harry about Voldemort's past and of the existence of his Horcruxes. In the meantime, the Order kept watch at Hogwarts. However, Draco Malfoy managed to use a Vanishing Cabinet to get Death Eaters into the school, and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower ensued. Dumbledore was cornered by Malfoy, but the boy lowered his wand, and Severus Snape stepped in to kill Dumbledore. Not knowing that this was a plan Dumbledore and Snape had designed earlier, the Order believed that they had been betrayed. Protecting Harry and losing the Ministry warns the Order of the Ministry take-over.]] Now under the leadership of Alastor Moody, the Order's next goal was to remove Harry from his relatives' home before the protection offered by his mother's blood expired on his seventeenth birthday. The Order also assigned two of its members, Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, to take Harry's relatives into hiding so that they could not be targeted by Death Eaters. At the time, the Ministry was being infiltrated by the Death Eaters and Harry was being watched. Thus, the Order had to fly him out, using six decoys disguised as Harry with Polyjuice Potion. Despite being ambushed by over thirty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, the Order managed to get Harry to safety at the Burrow, their next headquarters since Snape knew of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sadly, Moody was killed in the fray. Not long after, on August 1st, 1997, the Death Eaters seized control of the Ministry; Scrimgeour was murdered and Pius Thicknesse, who Yaxley had under the Imperius Curse, was installed as Voldemort's puppet Minister for Magic. Kingsley Shacklebolt managed to warn the Order of the coup by sending his Patronus to the Burrow where Bill and Fleur's reception was being held. Various Order members were interrogated, but none were killed. In the meantime, Harry had vanished along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The three sought to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, of which the rest of the Order had not been informed. Resistance While Voldemort controlled the Ministry, the Order members were fugitives. The Weasleys were kept under surveillance and the Taboo curse was placed upon Voldemort's name, since only enemies of the Dark Lord were willing to speak it aloud. Kingsley was nearly caught after saying the name, but managed to fight off the Death Eaters that attacked him and went on the run. The Weasleys were also forced into hiding after it was discovered that Ron was travelling with Harry, "Undesirable Number One", in the spring of 1998. .]]The Order led the underground resistance, participating in the radio program Potterwatch, which broadcasted the truth while the Daily Prophet and other news outlets were controlled by the Ministry. The Order encouraged people to do as they were doing — protect innocent Muggles being harmed for the amusement of Death Eaters, and Muggle-borns who were being persecuted by the Ministry's new Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Battle of Hogwarts On May 2nd, 1998, the Order received the call to arms from Neville Longbottom, who was left leading Dumbledore's Army at the Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts. With the D.A., the Order of the Phoenix took a final stand against Voldemort and his army. They formulated the battle plan with the professors of Hogwarts, who led fighters to the three highest towers, while Kingsley, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley led troops to the school grounds, and Fred and George Weasley organized the defence of the entrances and passageways into the school. The Battle of Hogwarts resulted in Order members Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, and Fred Weasley losing their lives, but they triumphed over the Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself was defeated by Harry Potter. In the aftermath of the war, the Order was presumably disbanded once and for all. Members of the Order of the Phoenix Image:A Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Founder) Image:Sirius Black Profile.JPG|Sirius Black Image:Hagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid Image:Remus OOTP.jpg|Remus Lupin Image:McGoni.PNG|Minerva McGonagall Image:Alastor Moody Profile.JPG|Alastor Moody Image:Kingsley Shacklebolt.JPG|Kingsley Shacklebolt Image:Aberforth Dumbledore.JPG|Aberforth Dumbledore Image:Arthur and Molly Weasley.jpg|Arthur and Molly Weasley Image:Lily Potter.png|Lily Potter Image:Alice and frank longbottom.jpg|Alice and Frank Longbottom Allies of the Order of the Phoenix During the First Wizarding War, the Order was allied with the Ministry of Magic. During the Second Wizarding War, however, the Ministry was at times sceptical of Lord Voldemort's return, and later taken over by Voldemort's followers. The Order was allied with Dumbledore's Army as well as various individuals during that conflict. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Etymology , Dumbledore's phoenix.]] The Order of the Phoenix is named for the magical bird. The Order's founder and original leader, Albus Dumbledore, had a phoenix named Fawkes for a magical familiar, and his Patronus also took the form of a phoenix. Fawkes gave two feathers to comprise the cores of the wands of Harry Potter and Lord VoldemortHarry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, key figures in the conflict between the Order and the Death Eaters. Fawkes also participated in the conflict at times, once coming to Harry's aid against Slytherin's BasiliskHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and on another occasion swallowing a Killing Curse Voldemort aimed at Dumbledore. In mythology, the phoenix often represents resurrection and life after death. This could allude to how the Order of the Phoenix was reborn after Voldemort returned to power, and how Harry Potter survived two Killing Curses. The Order's name thus symbolizes their opposition to an organisation focused on causing death and finding unnatural, Dark methods of achieving immortality. Behind the scenes Apparating to the Department of Mysteries.]] *In the film adaptation of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, which differs significantly from the novel version, the Order of the Phoenix members Apparate into the Department of Mysteries and save the Dumbledore's Army members by Apparating directly into the Death Eaters holding them at wand-point. *Also in the films, Order members are shown as Apparating in clouds of white smoke, while the Death Eaters Apparate in clouds of black smoke. This may be a reference to the Death Eaters' use and corruption by Dark Magic, causing them to apparate in black smoke, as opposed to the white smoke of the Order members. *Molly Weasley is not stated to have been a member of the original Order, despite her brothers being members. This is likely due to the fact that she gave birth to, and took care of, seven children during the course of the First Wizarding WarBill was born in 1970, which is approximately when the war began, and Ginny was born in 1981, two months before the end of the war.. *In the film adaptation of the book, the Prophecy is shortened to exclude the last line "...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...", eliminating any relevance to Neville Longbottom. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II'' Notes and references et:Fööniksi Ordu fr:Ordre du Phénix id:Orde Phoenix pl:Zakon Feniksa ru:Орден Феникса fi:Feeniksin kilta Category:Blood traitors Category:Death Eaters Enemies Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Battle of the Department of Mysteries participants Category:Organisations Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle over Little Whinging participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants